Keenan's Queen
by BlackAmber1331
Summary: What if Keenan never met Donia or Aislinn? Victoria, or Tori as she prefers, has the Sight. Keenan is looking for his Queen. But what lengths will Keenan go to, to keep Tori by his side; especially since she wants nothing to do with him?. Main Pairing: KeenanxOC
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE ORIGINAL BOOK SERIES FROM MELISSA MARR.

I just want to introduce this story here.

**Character Descriptions:**

Tori, or Victoria

Age:17

Hair: Natural blonde hair- so blonde it's almost white

Eye Colour: Ice Blue on the inside but a deep electrifying blue on the outside.

Skin: Very pale

Other info: Gothic styled- but everyone is scared shitless of her. She sports snakebites, a small eyebrow piercing and several ear piercings. A tribal tatoo around herright upper arm.

Keenan

Age:18

Hair: Golden (literally)

Eye Colour: Bright Green

Skin: Tanned

Other info: The Summer King. No father. Mother is evil Winter Queen. Looking for the right girl to be the Summer Queen. Will do anything to get her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keenan's POV**

I was walking down the street - looking at the signs that had all the Summer Fae buzzing. A street carnival, run by the local high-school's seniors, it promised to be a good night- though I won't be looking for a good time.

High pitched squeals and a beautiful laugh from across the road caught my attention. Niall and my head snapped around to see a group of girls cheering one of their own on the do something- a dare it seemed.

They couldn't see us as we walked towards them.

"Come on Tori!" said one of them.

After she said this the most beautiful girl I had ever seen walked out of the piercing shop. White blonde hair-emo style, and blue eyes...

"Yeah- come on! I wanna see you at the competition!"

The girl opened her mouth and yelled at them- "ALRIGHT! Jeez! I'll go, just shut up already!"

It all went quiet for a second before they all grabbed her hands and dragged her down the road to the sport stadium.

When there she disappeared into the changerooms- only to come out in a leotard... never expected that I'd watch gymnastics- but here I am.

I watched as she prepared herself for beam.

I gasped in mute agony as I watched her twist...


	3. Chapter 3

**Keenan's POV**

Twist after turn after jump- amazingly scary... Woah. I look over to Niall, who was staring too.

"Maybe you should talk to her- put on a glamor and approach her, m'lord."

I looked over to him and nodded "Thanks Niall"

I donned my glamour and walked over, standing next to the bars as she prepared for her next routine.

She reached for the bucket of chalk behind me, and I picked it up and gave it to her. Her piercing blue eyes glanced at me and she smiled.

"Thanks"

"It's alright. You're Tori, right?"

She frowned slightly, but covered it up almost instantly. "Um, how did you?"

"Your friends are pretty loud" I chuckled

She relaxed and nodded, walking up to the bars.

Once done she rolled her shoulders and walked back over to me. I smiled and held out my hand. She shook it and sat down next to me.

"So, what's your name?"

"Keenan" _Yes! She's interested!_

"You from around here? I haven't seen you 'round school..." she trailed off

_Ok, it seems I'm starting mortal school tomorrow... But she's worth it._

"Just moved here. Long story."

She nodded. "When you start?"

"Tomorow."

"Oh, well, see you then."

She got up and walked back to her friends- who, as usual- were staring at me.

What?! It's not my fault I'm inhumanly hot...

I shed my glamour and walked over to Niall.

He raised an eyebrow.

"She's the one." I confirmed.

Now she just had to fall for me- and let me turn her. OR I could trick her and let her learn to like me... she's got attitude- I'll the first, if it fails, then the second option. I couldn't fail. Not with her...

She's The One...


	4. Back Story 1

_DON'T READ UNLESS YOU WANT SOME SERIOUS SPOILERS..._

**Fee's (me- the author) POV**

"Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are..." Tori is singing to me... you see, I'm hiding in my room with my laptop- writing the story...I'm unfortunately hiding like a five-year old because she read my plans for the story.

She doesn't like the fact that Keenan steals her first kiss tomorrow... too bad. But, um, like everyone else- whether I created her or not- I'm still scared of her...

"Tori, love, calm down!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT KEENAN! PISS OFF!"

"What? Loooove? No, I like calling you that."

"Fuck off Keenan or I will shoot you!" *gun cocks*

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT?!"

"..."

*Keenan bursts into my room and hids under the bed with me*

"She's this worked up _just _because she kisses me tomorrow?"

"AND 'cause you called her 'love'" I smirk at him "Your mistake"

"But but but but.. doesn't she like me? I'm hot!"

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness. See, I didn't create him- Melissa Marr did. It's not _my _fault!

"Sure, sure- whatever you'de like to think" I could never admit that he's right...

*Tori kicks my bedroom door in, sporting a double-barrel shotgun.*

Damn- she has a shotgun. God, we are sooooo dead.

"A huh! Found you!"

"It's hot when you're angry... and uh... violent."

*Tori glares at Keenan until he hides behind me*

"AND YOU!" *glares at me* "CHANGE THE PLAN... NOW! I REFUSE TO KISS THAT, THAT..."

"Fairy? Bastard? Meany?" I finish her sentence- earning a glare from Keenan

"THING!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Keenan defended

"SHUT UP!" Tori and I scream at him at the same time.

*I walk out of the room and take the shotgun from Tori*

I sit down in the living room and continue writing a draft. Keenan walks into the room carrying Tori bridal style. She's asleep. I raise an eyebrow in a silet question.

"My special trick"

I roll my eyes as he sits opposite me, placing Tori on his lap with her head on his chest- his eyes never leaving her face.

"On with the story..." I whisper- a grunt of approval from Keenan, who nuzzled his face into her neck.


	5. Chapter 4

**Tori's POV**

The next morning I got up and...

fell off the bed.

Yeh, I know. I'm not a morning person.

Anyways- got dressed (not gonna bore you with the details...) and ran to my motorcycle. Yeah- I'm awsome like that.

As usual, my ride to school was way out of the speed limit- shortening my ten minute ride to five. I parked and ran through the door and into my homeroom... late.

"You're la..." the teacher looked up and went pale, stopping mid-sentence. he looked back at his role and ticked the box near my name. I smirked and sat down.

Mr Quince (teacher) got up and started to write eqations on the board.

"Now, in inequalities, you must understand that-"

Just then the door opened, and Keenan walked through. _Nice entrance, idiot. Quince will kill you._

Quince looked at Keenan, annoyed.

"What?"

"Name's Keenan. I'm new." he smirked and turned to the class, and winked. I rolled my eyes while the girls and Justin (the awsome gay guy in the corner) swooned.

He walked towards me and sat in one of the four empty chairs that surrounded me from all directions.

"Hey." he smiled, and my stomach turned- he was starting to glow... that wasn't good.

I sighed, and whispered back "What?"

His eyes widened, shocked at my rude outburst.

"Look Keenan, forget how nice I was yesterday, got it?"

He didn't answer, but kept on staring at me. The bell rang eventually- and I made a point of hitting him over the back of the head on my way out. Walking to my locker I saw fae. Lots of them. They were summer fae by the looks of it- guards. I frowned but ignored them.

For the rest of the day Keenan followed me to all my classes. Sitting next to me and continuouly trying to talk me into going over to his house. I said no time and time again.

At the end of school I rod my motorbike out, smirking as I saw Keenan drop his glamour, the guards coming and surrounding him.

_Fae_

_Summer Fae_

_The guards_

_But don't they only protect monarchs?_

_But that means_

_Fuck. Keenan's the Summer King._

One week later...

**Keenan's POV**

"One week! One week Niall!" I raged as I paced in the apartment.

"M'lord, have you seen her record? The rumours at her school?"

I stopped and turned around. "What about them?"

Niall picked up a file and opened it, reading out loud. "Transferred from juvinile detention, considered very dangerous when provoked. Police record of violence, sending people into comas from such a brutal fight..."

I sighed- this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Apparently she had some sort of abusive relationship and no-longer will trust anyone. Keenan. Keenan!"

"Yes?" I looked up from my hands.

"Perhaps it would be easier simply to force immortality apon her- make her live here with you, and the rest will eventually fall into place."

"That's not the way of the summer court. We are not like the dark fae."

"She will never consent to it anyway Keenan. Trust me on this one. It's the only way."

I stared at him dejectadly. "Okay."

The next day, after school.

**Still Keenan's POV**

I followed Tori after the bell rang, to her locker. I wasn't happy with the plan Niall had come up with- to force fae blood into her, through a syringe. _How the fuck am I going to do that?! How?! She's put people in comas!_ Thank God for fairy strength. (lol, yay for me :D)

I was so close to turning around- I love her. That's right. I love her too much to do this. _I the end she'll love you. This will get it done quicker._

I sighed, I was right.

"Hey, Tori!"

She turned around and glared at me, when am I going to see her smile again? I sighed again and ran to catch up to her.

"Hey, could you just-"

She punched me in the face.

_Time to start._

I tackled her to the ground and pinned her arms beneath me.

"What the fuck!?"

"Stop fighting!"

"Wha- No!"

"Trust me! It'll hurt less!"

She struggled more "Fuck off Keenan!"

I silently prayed to God that she'd forgive me for this. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and then the base of her neck, pulling out the syringe from my back pocket as I did.

"Please forgive me, please." I whispered in her ear. She turned her head to look at me, and taking the oppertunity to plunge the syringe into her neck- injecting the small amount of my blood that was needed to take her immortality, seal her fate and make her mine.

I pulled it out of her neck and she relaxed into my arms- unconcious.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my car. I drove to my own apartment- knowing that her stuff had been moved into my room. I walked in triumphantly and grinned to Niall.

"It's done. She's mine."

"It is." he confirmed.

I just couldn't stop smiling as I laid her on my bed. Tori. My Tori. She's finally mine. I climbed in next to her.

My love. My Queen.

The Summer Queen had been found.


	6. Back Story 2

**Fee's POV**

"KEENAN!"

My head shot up from my laptop to watch the scene unfolding in front of me.

"Yes?"

"What did you do!?"

"..."

"Well?"

"hfjlsbjbbukdfkdfbjkdfbnkldfb dnkl"

"Speak up!"

"I turned you into a fairy..." he mumbled

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Haha, Keenan, you messed up big time!" I mumbled to myself

"Yeh, see for you to-"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHY! UNDO IT!"

"You can't do that Tori, it doesn't work that way."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Is it really that bad? You are immortal, never aging; and you can get anything that you ever dreamed of having! You even have me! What more could you possibly want! You are fuckin royalty! That's every girl's dream!"

"NOT MINE! YOU FUCKING KIDNAPPED ME!"

"It was all for the best, I swear!"

"Don't worry Tori, it all works out in the end, i'll tell you a secret?" I butted in

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Tell" she came and sat next to me.

"Well, khbkabjhdbfvkbwel rbcvkhefbvliweuflieufblikqeb filr" I whispered in her ear- smirking.

She looked at me, eyes gleaming and grinned. "Deal, I won't give him hell for taking my mortality away from me."

I nodded and got back to my writing.

But of course Keenan had to mess things up, pulling Tori to his chest by her waist.

"I can make you happy, if you'll just let me." he whispered- his voice cracking, and his face contorted into emotional pain. She glared at him, but relaxed her body. Keenan smiled a bit and blew onto her face, letting the pleasure of summer assult her nerves. Her eyes rolled back into their sockets in pleasure and she bit her lip- biting back a moan.

"You're mean" she gasped

Keenan chuckled and kissed her throat.

"Never said I wasn't"

"EWWW! Guys! Get a room!" I squeeled as I walked into the kitchen, where Keenan had backed Tori against the wall.

"Mabe we will" Keenan shot back smugly. Tori rolled her eyes. I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Anyways... on with the story"


	7. Chapter 7

**Tori's POV**

I groaned as I woke in an un-familiar room, my grip on the sheets tightening as I remembered what had happened.

"I'm gonna kill that basterd!"

A vibration came from under me as I heard a beautiful laugh. I opened my eyes and realised that those 'sheets' happened to be Keenan's shirt- which had ridden up above his abdomen.

"AAA!" I attempted to push him away from me, only to find a muscled arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Fuck! Get the hell away from me you freak!"

Pain and hurt flashed across his face, but were quickly replaced with determination. He grunted and rolled on top of me, pressed against me- but holding most of the weight on his forearms.

"Please stop struggling from a minute and let me explain!" He cried as I brought a knee to his stomach-ouch, that even hurt me! My poor knee...

Keenan groaned and rolled off the bed, as I made a run for the door- only to find it was locked. Fuck. I turned to find another escape route, and fixed my gaze to the window on the other side of the room. The only problem being that Keenan stood in front of it.

"Let me out Keenan." I warned

His eyes softened and he shook his head, "no" his hair shining like metal in the sunlight. If I could only reach over and touch it, would it slice my hands to pieces? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _What the hell?! What am I thinking?! _

"Tori" Keenan whispered softly, as if his words would break me. I couldn't help but swoon over how genuinely sad and careful he sounded.

"Yes" my voice cracked, I was scared. I mean, who wouldn't be? I was kidnapped and woke up next to a hot dude! WTF happened?!

"I can't let you leave, but please let me explain what is going on."

My right ring finger twitched and I took a step towards the window.

Keenan's gorgeous face fell, and he sighed. I took this as a distraction and bolted to the window, only to be tackled into the wall.

I opened my eyes and groaned. _My plans... ruined! _I wailed in my head.

**Keenan's POV**

It hurt so much, seeing how untrustworthy she thought I was. _You deserve it... Look what you did._

I grabbed Tori's wrists and held them above her head, to keep her still so I could explain.

"Tori. You know who and what I am, right? You've got the sight, you can see us?"

She glared at me, I could tell she was conflicted. I had purposly pressed myself against her to distract her from hitting me. What?! She's fucking strong!

"Yes" she hissed

I nodded. "Then you know that i'm the Summer King, right?"

She narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"Good, then you should know that I needed to find my Summer Queen, correct?"

"Yes"

"Simple then. You are my soul mate, my Queen. I turned you into a fairy. You are at my apartment- where myself, Niall- my adviser and best friend, and the summer girls live. This is your new home, you will share with me."

She smirked. "Prove it."

I nodded and let go of her wrists, still in front of her- her back against the wall. I stepped forward, pressing myself hard against her body- letting her know of my body's 'reations' towards her. I lifted her two legs around my waist, letting them wrap tightly around me.

"What does that feel like to you?"

She stuttered, not answering.

I smirked. "Now try to let go."

She frowned and shifted, not being able to detach herself from me- even though my arms were relaxed at my sides. She growled, and instead of loosening, her legs tightened as far as they would go.

"See?"

Her breath hitched. "So it's true?" she whispered.

She paled and stared at me from what seemed for hours. I opened my mouth to put it more gently, but closed it again when her bottom lip quivered and golden tears slid down her rosy cheeks, one after another. My eyes widened, Tori **never **showed such emotions... It scared me, a lot. I wrapped my arms around her small body as she rested her head on my shoulder, her golden tears staining my shirt.

_She's so small... I could tuck her whole body into a fold of my trench-coat... She's perfect._

"Shh. It's OK. I'm here for you." I whispered

"No-one else. You are my everything. I need you to know that; I would do anything for you." I cooed.

After a while, Tori had finished crying, and, as far as I could tell, she was simply enjoying my warmth. Suddenly she pulled away.

"Can you let me down now. Help my get down?"

I chuckled and pried her off my hips.

"There. Better?"

She shot me a small smile and nodded shyly. I shook my head and her eyes travelled up and down my body, so I took the opportunity to do the same to her.

A lustful growl left from deep in my chest. My eyes trailed back to her face- from her lips to her eyes and back again.

In two big steps I closed the space between us and pulled her waist to me. I gently pushed her onto the bed and pressed my lips to hers.


	8. Back Story 3

**Fee's POV**

"KEENAN!" Tori screamed

Once again, I find myself hiding in my room- this time it's not me hiding... it's Keenan. He's under the bed- while I'm on the top of the bed.

"Fee? Am I in that much trouble?" Keenan whispered to me

"Fuck yeah. You're doomed."

*Tori kicks the bedroom door in, with a flame-resistant mask and a flame-thrower*

"Tori! What did I say about flame-throwers in the house?"

*She turns and looks at me, rolling her eyes*

"Only to attack Keenan, not Fee. Yes, I know."

I nodded. "Don't set me house on fire please."

*Keenan crawls out from under the bed and glares at me*

"Hey! I didn't agree to that!"

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaa aaaaan..." Tori sings

*Keenan's eyes widen*

"Oh crap"

*Keenan runs out the door with Tori following*

"Honestly, you'd think they were violent 6 year olds..." I muttered

*Fee walks in the lounge-room to find Tori lying down on the couch with Keenan straddling her*

"AWWW! Gross! Guys! Get a room!" I screamed

*Keenan looks at me and smirks*

"We are in a room"

*He turns back and continues planting kisses down Tori's neck, Tori unable to bring herself to stop him*

"Well... USE PROTECTION!" I screamed as I ran out of the room, pelting condoms at them.

"EWW!" Tori screamed

*Keenan thumped onto the floor after being pushed off by Tori*

I smirked "On with the story..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Keenan's POV**

My Tori, finally. as you all should remember, I'm kissing her. Like right now. A shiznits, she's gonna kill me if I don't have a good explination for this. I broke away from her lips, breathing heavily.

"Come on love, it's time for you to celebrate. Fairy style."

She frowned and tilted her head to the side, it was so cute and innocent... totally different to what I know is her real personality.

"Alright"

I smiled softly and rummaged through my closet and through what the Summer Girls bought for her, and I took out a ball gown for her to wear- see, in the Summer Court we still dress elegantly.

She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. I sighed. _She's still upset with me..._

Once she was done changing I sat her down on the edge of the bed silently and grabbed a calmed me down, running it through her soft white hair. I curled a few locks and pulled the rest up into a loose bun. _Perfect._

It was time to introduce her to the Summer Court.


	10. Back Story 4

**Fee's POV**

I smiled as I finished the chapter. _Surely that won't get me in trouble from either of them..._

But my peace was short-lived when Tori came crashing into my room. She flung herself on the bed next to me- and out of shock my laptop clattered to the floor.

"Wa? Tori! My laptop!"

"Sorry! I can't help it! What are you doing to me?! I can't like him! I just can't!" She wailed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why not? That's how a love story is supposed to go..."

She shook her head violently. "You know how much of a man-whore he is! He's cocky, mean, selfish, egotistic and rude."

I sighed. "Okay, listen. You know I can't change his personality. And I know that you love that side of him too, you are in denial."

"No I'm not, and even if I was, it wouldn't change anything."

"Yes it would. Denial is the first step to acceptance."

She growled at me and stalked out of the room.

I sighed and picked up my laptop- inspecting it before continuing to write.

Hours passed before I was interrupted again. I heard yelling outside in the backyard- so I went to investigate.

"Why?" Keenan whined

"Because I said so Keenan! Look but don't touch!" Tori warned, seemingly calm- hands behind her back.

Keenan huffed and took a step back looking Tori up and down, hand tapping his chin as if she were a piece of artwork. Tori growled and shifted her arms a bit- just enough for me to see something silver from behind her back in her hands.

My eyes widened when I realised what she was holding. I started to back away slowly. Tori glanced at me and grinned. I raised an eyebrow.

Tori rolled her eyes and sighed. "I know, I know- don't burn the house down."

I nodded and sat down cross-legged as Tori pulled out the flamethrower that I had lying under my bed until recently. I grinned, waiting for the show.

Keenan paled dramatically and took off running. Tori lit the flamethrower and pulled on the matching mask- laughing maniacally.

I leaned back onto my elbows as I watched the two lovebirds run around the backyard- one screamig for my help- and the other laughing like Hitler would have if he had gotten his 'perfect' society... yeah, creepy, I know... evil villain much?

"AHHH! FEE! HELP ME!" Keenan screamed before being caught in the clothes line.

"ON *laugh* WITH *laugh* THE *laugh* SHOW *laugh* *laugh*!" I cried- tears leaking out of my eyes from laughing too hard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tori's POV**

Once dressed in the ball gown Keenan gave me, he looked me in the eyes and tucked a loose strand of hair behind an ear- gently taking my right arm and leading me through the door he opened. I gulped as everyone in the large apartment turned and looked at the two of us, bowing and curtsying. I kept my face carefully blank and my chin high as Keenan led me to a pair of thrones.

We both sat down on our respective thrones and Keenan cleared his throat. The music immediately stopped and everyone rose.

"Today, we are gathered here to welcome Tori Fervens- my soulmate and your Summer Queen!" he bellowed.

There were cheers from the court and polite claps from newcomers who had just walked into the apartment.

"As in tradition, on the Summer Solstice, my Queen and I will wed- and she will take the formal name Queen Victoria Aestas. A new era is about to begin! There will be permanent health and prosperity for the Summer Court! Now, to celebrate!" he yelled, grinning from ear to ear. He stood up from his throne and in front of me, grabbed my hand and pulled me onto my feet, I yelped and the two of us gliding to the middle of the dance floor. I let a grin crack through my emotionless mask as Keenan spun me around the room.

I was barley even aware of the happy and approving looks of the court people, or the couples swirling around us. Keenan pulled me into a dip and back into his chest and I giggled. He smirked and nibbled at my earlobe, earning more giggles from me.

_What the fuck are you doing?! GIGGLING!? Tori Fervens does not giggle! Stop it right now!_

My mind was screaming profanities at me- telling me not to give in to Keenan's infuriating perfection, he was everything that I had always looked for in a guy... but he was a fairy. _I'm a fairy too now though- it shouldn't matter._

Keenan seemed to notice my inner debate and looked at me softly- not stopping the dance.

"This is natural. The Summer Court is about frivolity, and impulses. Let it all in. Enjoy life and it's treasures." he smiled softly, almost encouragingly.

I bit my lip and looked around at the court. I looked at Keenan again. His hands at my waist while mine were around his shoulders.

"I..." I paused. "I've made my choice"

I leaned my head on his chest and Keenan grinned; spinning me, and with a final dip he pulled me to his lips- crashing them into mine. We stopped dancing as I curled my fingers in his hair. There were claps and giggles coming from the Summer Girls as we pulled away- my face red as a tomato from embarrassment, and Keenan's skin literally glowing with pride.

He moved his right hand from my waist and held my right hand- his left staying at my waist, while I covered his hand with my left. We slowly made our way back to the thrones, sitting down with my right hand holding his left.

I had been harassed, attacked, kidnapped and confused. But strangely, for the first time in years, I felt happy. I looked around at the Summer Court. My Court. I then looked back at Keenan. Correction- Our Court.

I smiled.

I was home.


	12. Back Story 5

**Fee's POV**

I updated my story and smiled. They were both happy- and I had reined in Keenan's cockiness a bit.

Through the door I heard giggling and a thump. I frowned and walked into the living room. I smiled again as I spotted Tori sitting in Keenan's lap, giggling like made as Keenan tickled her- grinning.

I chuckled and sat down on a couch.

"And you said you hated him." I said to Tori.

They stopped laughing and Tori blushed madly.

"Ladies just can't keep their hands off me." Keenan winked at me.

I leaned towards them and hit him over the head.

"Oh, I don't know... From this angle it looked as if you were molesting her- not the other way 'round..." I tapped my chin.

Tori snorted. "As if I would let him."

"It's not rape if you like it." Keenan wiggled his eyebrows at Tori.

"Eww! That's disgusting!" I screeched- rubbing my eyes to get rid of the dirty images in my head.

They both laughed, sitting up. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

I opened my eyes and yawned._ I must have fallen asleep during the movie._

I rubbed my eyes and looked around, finding my two pesky fairies lying on the floor fast asleep. Tori was lying on Keenan's chest with her hands resting lightly on his shoulders. Keenan had his arms wrapped around her upper back and waist.

"Aww! How cute!" I squealed, forgetting they could probably hear me.

"Wha-"

"Fuck!"

(Guess who said what... ;D)

"I was sleeping!" they both wined at me.

I snickered before they turned on me.

"You-" Keenan started

"Bitch" Tori interrupted him.

My eyes widened and I shot off the couch- running for my life.

"You can run!"

"But you can't hide!"

That's what I intended to do.

Run.

Run for my life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tori's POV**

**The next day**

I opened my eyes, yawning and stretching. I stopped when my elbow hit something behind me. I frowned and turned- realising I had fallen asleep with Keenan. I sighed, moving closer to his body- loving the Summer warmth of his skin.

Keenan tightened his grip on my waist, opening his eyes. I grinned as he crashed his lips to mine, quickly deepening the kiss. His warm hands ran down my body as my hands found his gold hair. I pulled away.

"That's one thing only Summer can give you." he said huskily.

I rolled my eyes, remembering what I wanted to ask.

"When's the Summer Solstice?"

"Next Saturday. Everything has been organised- we don't need to worry."

I stared at him. "A WEEK?! I'm sixteen Keenan! Sixteen! You could have given me more warning!"

He sighed. "I'm seventeen Tori. So what?"

"It may be normal where you come from- but I grew up in a world where you get married when you're in your 20's or older!"

"Maybe! But you are here now! In the Summer Court, especially with monarchs; we get married young! It gives us power, and more energy!"

"Keenan! You didn't think to tell me this before, or would you have told me on the day?"

He stayed silent for a while.

"You belong here Keenan- I don't." I said quietly- close to tears

"At least I belong somewhere other than juvy." Keenan snapped.

I looked at him, shocked.

He took a step towards me, his face upset. I stepped back.

"Tori, I'm sor-"

I cut him off. "No. Your not. Just- just leave me alone."

He glanced at me, looking guilty- but nodding once. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I backed up against a wall, and slid down it until I was on the floor; my head on my knees. I started sobbing.

**Keenan's POV**

I closed the door to our room, leaned against the wall my head in my hands.

I sat for hours before I checked the time. It was eleven. I stood up and opened the door to our room. I walked in and looked around- spotting her asleep in the corner, curled up in a ball with her hands on her knees.

I sighed, feeling really guilty. Walking over, I picked her up bridal style and placing her on the bed. I walked to the other side of the bed, climbing in and pulling my fiance close to my body facing me.

I frowned and wiped away the tear stains on her cheeks; kissing her lightly on the forehead, cheeks, nose and finally her lips.

"I love you Victoria. I'm so sorry..." I whispered before I fell asleep.


	14. Back Story 6

**Fee's POV**

"YOU BASTARD! YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated at the two idiots outside my room.

"I'm sorry ok?! I didn't mean to say it!"

"You didn't mean to say it- or you didn't mean for me to hear it?!" Tori yelled at her fiancee

*silence*

"You have to admit it- you have a temper problem..."

"So? If you don't want a girl with a temper problem, then go get one of the Summer Girls! I'm sure they'll do your bidding happily instead!" she screamed back.

I groaned, hitting my head on the desk repeatedly.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT INFERNAL RACKET!" I screamed at the two, sick of their screaming.

"NO!" they both screamed back at me.

I groaned again, feeling the effects of major writers block.

*IDEA!*

I started typing furiously, grinning like a madman. Suddenly a mysterious shadow-man-thingy appeared behind me.

I chuckled evilly, steepling my fingers like Mr Burns (from the Simpsons).

"You know what to do..." I smiled creepily and leaned back into my chair- satisfied.

Evil laughs filled my room.

"WTF?!" Tori and Keenan watched my door, listening to the laughs coming from inside my room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tori's POV**

I woke up the next morning with dried tears on my cheeks and warms arms around my waist from behind. I let out a raggard breath as I thought about the day before.

_"At least I belong somewhere other than juvy!"_

I didn't belong in the Summer Court. I didn't belong with faeries, full stop.

_But where would an ex-human fit in?_

I bit my lip, thinking of my options.

_Leave. Leave and never return. He expects you to be a good little girl and marry him next week. He expected you to drop everything for him. Are you going to let him win?!_

_Well..._

_He's turned you into some pansy! Being all emotional and shit! You cried you stupid little girl! When was the last time you cried before you met Keenan?_

_I never did._

_Exactly! Now, are you going to let Him win?!_

_No!_

_Then you know what to do._

And I did.

**Keenan's POV**

I let out a small smile as the sun peeped through the window, warming my face. I sighed and opened my eyes, expecting to see Tori, her white hair spread across the pillows.

She wasn't there.

I snapped out of my euphoric state, sitting up abruptly.

"Tori?"

No answer.

"Tori!"

I yelled for her.

I shot out of bed, running through the halls of the apartment for my Queen. But she was no-where to be found.

Tori was gone.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I screamed at Niall, who was rubbing his temples in stress.

"I don't know Keenan."

"FIND HER, GOD DAMN IT!"

"We're trying Keenan, she doesn't want to be found." Niall said dejectedly, Tori had been a little sister to him. The one that he never had.

"What are we going to do Niall?" I sighed, suddenly tired- rubbing my face with my hands.

"I suggest that we keep this... problem quiet. Perhaps say she was taken by a rogue or something of the likes. Imagine the chaos and despair to follow if the court discovers that their Queen to be ran away from them after a fight with her fiance. We will look weak- and the Dark Court may strike; perhaps even the Winter Court may follow the attack."

I nodded slowly, "We cannot allow this to happen. Make no cover story, _convince _anyone who knows the truth to keep their mouths shut. Assign our trackers to her scent- and post-pone the wedding ceremony. I will go with the trackers looking for her. Tell the court that the King and Queen went on a pleasure holiday; they will understand."

"Yes sire"

"And, Niall?" I muttered to him as I paused at the door; ready to leave, "we will find her. By any means necessary. Contact the High Court if we must. Victoria _must _be found."

He nodded again.

"Yes sire"

"Good"

I stepped out of the room, not bothering to plaster a fake smile onto my face. The Summer Girls sensed something wrong, but didn't approach. Facing the wrath of the Summer King was not pleasant. Especially if you were in the way of something he wanted. And he wanted his Victoria back.

He would get her back.

Anyone who got in his way would be dealt with.

Permanently.


	16. Back Story 7

**Fee's POV**

"FEE!"

"Shit!" I yelped groggily as Keenan's yell woke me up. "Wha-what the hell? What time is it?"

Keenan stayed eerily quiet- eyeing me evilly. I checked the time.

"4:30! Fuck! KEENAN YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! Why'd you wake me?!"

"Bring Victoria back to me. Now." he growled creepily

I yawned, stretching.

"She's only gone in the story Keenan, she's still in the house. In fact, she's sleeping in her room. LIKE I WAS UNTIL YOU WOKE ME FOR NO FUCKING REASON!"

"Oh..."

"YES, OH KEENAN! NOW LET ME FUCKING SLEEP!"

He left. Oh yeah- that's how it's done XD

**That Morning**

Typing sleepily.

_Must... update... for... die-hards!_

I groaned in frustration.

"So, how long 'till I find Tori?" Keenan annoyingly asked.

I growled.

"How long 'till I find Tori?"

...

"How long 'till I find Tori?"

...

"How long 'till I find Tori?"

...

"How long 'till I find Tori?"

...

"How long 'till I find To-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Ho-"

"Nuh!

"H-"

"NO! BAD KEENAN!"

His shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Good boy, now... leave Aunty Fee to her work." I cooed.

He walked out of the room grumbling.

"He won't find me, will he Fee?"

I sighed softly.

"He has to, eventually Tori."

...

"Tori, he will find you- but I can stall for a while if you like?"

She smiled a bit. "Yeah, thanks Fee"

"Now- we can annoy the shit out of him." I rubbed my hands together in anticipation of our evil-doings.

"What could we do? I've brought a gun, and a flame thrower (TWICE!); what else could I do?"

"How about I bring in a mysterious character? They could mix up everything and annoy Keenan to no end..."

"How?"

I leaned over and whispered in Tori's ear.

She grinned evilly. "Oh yeah. I never would have guessed that Keenan was b-"

"Uh! Don't spoil it! And yes. Most faeries are."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not."

I shrugged. "Have you tried?"

"... No..."

"Well? Then how do you truly know?"

...

I smirked

"Exactly"

**The Next Day**

All three of us sat down for breakfast. 'Till _he _showed up, hovering in the corner like a creeper.

"Who's he?" Keenan asked, a little edgy. I know I would be edgy if I didn't know who he was. He looks like a gigantic shadow stalking our every movement... _CREEPY_

"Whouldn't you like to know" Tori said smugly

"Yes, Yes I would. That's why I asked." Keenan said back- irritated.

"Well. You'll just have to wait." I smirked

"Hey! You two are conspiring against me! That-that's treason!"

Tori and I exchanged looks.

"So? What are you going to do about it?"

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"How the _fuck _did Keenan manage this?!" I squeaked.

"I... don't know..." Tori stared at Keenan, who was eating grapes.

Let me fill you in. Apparently it's against fairy law to commit treason. _How the hell was I supposed to know that?!_

I ended up chained to my living room wall, watching Tori grudgingly serve on Keenan in a skanky maid outfit. Yeah. How? I have no fucking clue.

He's really starting to get on our nerves. Tori has broken down into screaming fits twice. TWICE in twenty minutes. Yeah. And how long until he frees us? No clue.

Anyways, Tori figured out that if she was quiet- he'd get bored. I, on the other hand am pissed off beyond belief.

"Hey, Vicky-bear!" Keenan smirked

_Left eye twitches in irritation_

"Psh, you're boring. FEE-FEE!"

_Twitch_

"Fluffykins!"

_Twitch_

"Pooh-bear!"

_TwitchTwitchTwitchTwitchTwit chTwitchTwitchTwitch_

"That's it, SHADOW MAN!"

He walked in. Keenan paled.

"Can you please pay Keenan back for me?"

He shrugged and moved towards Keenan.

"Shit!" Keenan ran. "CREEPY PAEDOPHILE SHADOW MAN-THING IS FOLLOWING ME! DON'T JUST STAND THERE TORI, HELP ME!"

"...Nah"

_He_ caught up to Keenan

...

"SHIT!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Third Person's POV**

Keenan paced furiously around the room, occasionally muttering or tipping over a desk or plant. He growled again in fury as a knock came at the door.

"What?" he snapped.

The door opened and a bemused Irial walked in, a cigarette in his left hand. He took a long drag.

"Is that a way to address your elders, kingling?" he drawled, exhaling the smoke.

Keenan stopped pacing momentarily, glaring at the Dark King.

"What do you want Irial?" he spat

Irial smirked, taking another long drag on his cigarette.

"I heard your... _queen _made a runner. I must say- I'm impressed. What did you do to scare her off Keenan?" Irial's lips twitched into an amused smile.

"_Shut up_" Keenan snapped, his eyes trained on the Dark King- fully ignoring Irial's power over him. He started pacing again, his strides quicker than before.

"Hmm, then I guess you don't want to know where she went? Pity." He drawled, dropping his cigarette onto the expensive tiles and squashing it with his foot.

Keenan stopped pacing, turning sharply around to look the Dark King in the eyes.

"Where. Is. She?" he growled venomously.

Irial smirked- enjoying the worry, anger and emotional pain Keenan was feeling.

"With Beira."

Not a second had passed before Keenan had run out in a panic- anger at his Victoria gone.

_She's with Beira. Beira. She'll kill Tori!_

**Meanwhile**

Another shiver ran through Victoria's body, as she curled up into a ball in the corner of the room- attempting to keep body heat.

"Wh-h-h-ho are you?" her teeth chattered as she spoke, her lips an unhealthy blue.

A cold chuckle echoed through the room as an older woman stepped closer to Tori.

"Didn't Keenan dearest tell you about me? How rude of him. I'm his mother."

Tori sneezed and groaned softly in pain.

"Then why am I here?" her voice was hoarse and quiet.

Beira chuckled again.

"I'm the Winter Queen dear. Summer just isn't my thing."

Tori screamed as Beira shoved a sharp icicle into her stomach.

"Oh, did that hurt? I'm sorry dear; but that was nothing." Beira smiled, her eyes as cold as her element.

**Meanwhile**

**Third Person's POV**

Keenan had called Elijja, the best tracker he knew, to find Beira. Elijja was a solitary fey, who worked for anyone- as long as they had money.

Elijja's eyelids fluttered shut as he concentrated on Beira's aura. Keenan paced furiously as Niall tapped his foot impatiently, staring out the window.

"Found her."

"Victoria!" Keenan yelled, running towards the dying Summer Queen as she lay in a patch of snow in an abandoned warehouse.

Keenan attempted furiously to revive the girl he fell in love with. What he didn't know was that Beira watched in the shadows, eyes narrowed as her son knelt next to the girl.

Keenan placed his lips firmly over Tori's, breathing the essence of summer into her body- allowing her to heal.

Beira growled as Tori healed, groaning and holding her head as Keenan sighed in relief and hugged her close to his chest.

Beira stepped out of the shadows- the Summer Queen was still alive; but she would make it her business to kill her, and Keenan.

"Beira" Keenan growled, blocking Tori's body protectively from her view.

"Keenan; darling." she drawled, her eyes cold.

"Leave- or I will tear your head off."

Beira chuckled softly- her voice echoing in the frigid air.

"Really, son? Is that any way to speak to your mummy?" she taunted

Keenan took the bait- infuriated.

"You are not my mother!" he yelled, pushing Biera to the ground with a punch

Beira growled and blew into Keenan's face, sealing his eyes shut with ice. Keenan yelled out in pain, kneeling on the ground- trying to get the ice off of his eyes.

Beira stood up and kicked Keenan in the face, sending his sprawling onto his back, holding his face in pain. He still couldn't see.

Tori groaned in pain again, holding her head with her hands in attempt to clear her blurred vision- she could see a blurred Keenan on his hands and knees.

Keenan cried out in pain again as Beira kicked him in the stomach, flipping him onto his back again.

"Stop-" Tori wimpered in pain

Beira chuckled humorlessly

"Don't worry dear, you'll join him soon enough."

Tori growled weakly, failing to sit up properly. Beira ignored her, continuing her assault on Keenan, who was running out of energy to fight back.

**Keenan's POV**

Beira hit me in the face again, and pain exploded in my nose as it broke. I groaned in pain- I wouldn't be able to take much more. My own 'mother' was about to kill me, and then she would kill... Tori! I couldn't let her die! _My fault... it's all my fault._

__I closed my eyes, waiting for the final blow- the one to finally kill me.

A metallic screech pierced my ears, followed by a heavy thud. My eyes snapped open, coming face to face with Beira- her eyes open in shock.

I groaned in pain, sitting up slowly while holding my head to stop the wave of dizziness that quickly overwhelmed me. I opened my eyes again, looking at Biera's body again. A silver dagger was embedded into her back- in line with her heart.

"How-?" I whispered

I heard a chuckle. "I couldn't let her kill you, now could I?"

"But you ran-"

"I'm not a murderer; I'm a delinquent- there's a difference" Tori replied, a frown in her voice.

"I-" I couldn't finish my sentence. "Where'd you get that dagger?"

I heard a sigh of relief.

"It's Beira's. I snuck up behind her, took it, and stabbed her."

I let out a relieved chuckle, dragging myself to lie next to her. She rested her head on my chest. I wrapped her in my arms, content.

Together, we waited to be found.

...

...

"I still think you're a bastard."

_Damn it._


End file.
